obwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
James Parker
James Parker (born November 22, 1990) is a British professional wresler. He is currently signed to OBW as a member of its Storm brand. In OBW, Parker has won 3 championships, including the Execution Hardcore Tag Team Titles (once with The Flock), the 24/7 Championship and is the current reigning Intercontinental Champion. Professional Wreslting Career OBW Debut (2012) James Parker made his first on-screen debut on January 23, 2012. He would debut as the protege of Rapp3r and go on to announce that he would be competing in the Royal Rumble match at Survival. Parker would enter at number 10 in the Rumble and would go on to be the 11th person eliminated. On the February 6, 2012 episode of Execution beating then Ice Champion, Johnny Evergreen to earn a Ice Championship match at the next Pay-Per-View Big Shot. At Big Shot Parker was unsuccessful in his search for the Ice Title. On March 12, 2012 it was announced by Execution General Manager Ice that James Parker would get another shot at Johnny Evergreen and winning the Ice Title on OBW's grandest stage, Heart of Wrestling. With the weeks leading up to H.O.W Parker would attack Evergreen at every opportunity but when the lights were on bright Parker came up short again. It was at H.O.W where Parker would win his first championship the 24/7 Championship only to lose it a couple of minutes later. The Flock At the 2012 edition of the OBW Draft, James Parker announced that he was joining the dominant stable known as The Flock. By doing this he became Execution Hardcore Tag Team Champion. He would stand at ringside for several weeks while his team mates took turns to battle the Number 1 Contenders to the Tag Titles FlashBack. At Rebirth Parker successfully helped The Flock retain the Tag Titles. Later that night Parker and the rest of the group helped then OBW Champion Sidster to retain the OBW Championship thus welcoming him into their group. The groups first act with Sidster was to face a group of OBW Originals who they overcame in tremendous fashion once again proving their dominace. A couple of weeks later James Parker announced that he was leaving The Flock claming they were holding him back. Pursuit of Execution Captaincy and brand switch The main event for When Worlds Collide was announced to be a Team Execution vs. Team Storm 10-man Tag Team match. Parker, Super Krmi and Manny Fresh traded comments for weeks claiming that they should be the ones to Captain Team Execution and on May 21, 2012 Execution General Manager Slayer decided to hold a Triple Threat Extreme Rules match to determine the Captain of Execution between; Parker, Krmi and Fresh. Fresh eventually overcame the two men announced that Parker would be on Team Execution for WWC. At WWC it looked as though Execution were going to prevail on Storm when Storm went down to it's last member and Execution had a 2-on-1 advantage. But to the shock of the audience Parker would turn on his Captain Manny Fresh and help Storm to victory. It was then announced that Parker had signed a contract with Storm and was the brands newest member. Storm, Evolution and championship reign On June 1, 2012 Parker would make his debut on Storm sucessfully defeating Tristan Mcdaniel. After the match The Flock would come to ringside but were warned that if they were to lay a finger on Parker they would be suspended, however through the crowd arrived Manny Fresh who got revenge for WWC attacking Parker. For the next couple of weeks Parker would run through the Storm roster until he issued an Open Challenge which was accepted by DJ Ando. Parker go on to lose a Steel Cage match to Ando via escape making this his first loss since his arrival on Storm. Parker would follow up the next week in a match with Arrow and took out his frustration by having him leave the arena on a stretcher. On June 12, 2012 Parker would face his toughest test yet in a match with then Intercontinental Champion Chad Bowens. Chad would go on to steal a cheap victory after knocking down the ref and using the tights of Parker to win the match. The following night came the second OBW Draft of the year. After learning that Parker was to stay on Storm and Chad Bowens was to be drafted to Execution, OBW Chairman Jack Fender gave Parker the chance to keep the Intercontinental Championship on Storm. Parker would go on to win the match by submission therefore keeping the Intercontinental Championship on Storm, but Chad got the last laugh attaking Parker after the match with the title and leaving Parker laying in the middle of the ring. In Wrestling Finishing moves *INSTINCT (Inverted Brainbuster) *Evolve (Crossface) Signature moves *German Suplex Nicknames *"The Predator" *"The Future of OBW" *"The Star Attraction" *"The Premier Star of Storm" Managers *Rapp3r *Sidster *Kassidy Klark Entrance theme *"For whom the bell tolls" by Metallica Championships and accomplishments Online Brutal Wreslting *Intercontinental Championship (Current) *24/7 Championship (1 time) *Execution Hardcore Tag Team Championship (1 time) - With The Flock *OBW Survivor - Winner Category:Heel Category:Champion Category:Storm